Dragon Rising
by littledaemon859
Summary: Isobelle Filarial has left the cruel home of her youth, and crossed the Valenwood Border into Skyrim, the land of the Nords. What does she hope to find there? A father she never met, the reason for her Half Nordic blood. But, in finding him, will she lose everything she gains along the way? (Won't be much cannon, sorry. WARNING: Smutty, lebian and straight, possible non-con)
1. Chapter 1

Isobelle,

Your father and I are very worried about you. Please, I know that you are at Rilla's, do not make me send someone after you, because I will. I know you are angry, but sometimes the truth is to awful to ever be revealed. I know that I haven't explained much to you, but please, I beg of you, do not go searching for him. He is nothing but trouble and I dont want to see you get hurt. He will hurt you, little bird, and no one will be able to help you. Please, come home and I will tell you everything.

With Love,

Mom

My tears fall onto the paper, smearing the elegantly written letter my mother sent to me by raven. I rip off the bottom half and scrawl a quick reply.

I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I need to know the truth, and I know you will say anything to keep me from finding him. This is something I have to do. I will find my real father, and when I do, maybe... just maybe, things will fall into place. I can't take the chance that I could be right, and then do nothing about it. I know my future lies in Skyrim, I can feel it. You have to accept that your little bird isnt quite so little anymore. I love you. I'm sorry.

I wipe the tears off my face and fold the parchment neatly, tying it to the Raven's leg, and send it on its way. I stand, watching it fly over the tall trees of my homeland. In the distance, my eyes catch a glimpse of one of the great moving trees my land is known for. I turn back to the house, and open the door. Rilla is standing in her kitchen, stirring a pot of something that smells like cabbage. She turns around and smiles at me, her wide, amber, elven eyes making my heart melt. She lives in a secluded part of the forest, where the trees are still and frozen, an hour's journey from the Valenwood/Skyrim border. She came out this way, because the game is plentiful, and the area is quiet. I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. "What are you making, love?" I coo softly in her ear. She trembles slightly and lets out a breathy gasp.

"Cabbage stew. I couldn't find any meat in the cupboard, so I just made this instead." She rambles when she's nervous, she gets anxious when she is eager to please me.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. That cabbage was taking up entirely too much storage room anyway." She giggles, and I smile, holding her tighter. She sighs contentedly as I place a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck. "So... this is our last night together before I leave for Skyrim. I don't know when, or even if I'll be back." She sighs sadly.

"Yes, I know. I wish you didn't have to go." I can't help but hear the plaintive tone in her voice. "But, I know this is something that you have to do." She nods her head and resumes her stirring of the stew. Her beautiful, pale face is flushed from the fire, and I feel a wave of intense longing wash over me. "I know that this was never meant to last, but somehow, it did. And in honor of that, can we have just one more night? I just want you to hold me one more time, before you leave me forever." My breath hitches as I struggle to hide my tears. She was right, of course. This was just supposed to be a fling. She knows how I work, and she expected nothing less. But she got so much more because of it. I took it to far, and we both got attached. I feel my resolve soften as she takes the pot off the fire, and steps out of my grasp. She places the pot on the table, and turns to me, her look hungry, but questioning. One last night can't hurt anything... right? In two steps, I am in front of her, our faces almost touching. Her honey sweet scent washes over me as I grab her roughly, and kiss her deeply. She moans into my mouth, and wraps her arms around me, pulling me flush against her. My heart racing, I slide my tongue over her plush bottom lip, sucking on it gently, coaxing her to open her mouth to me. She responds hungrily, her tongue swirling over mine, dashing in and out of my mouth. Our teeth clash as we get sloppy in our rush to undress each other. She quickly tugs open my shirt, baring my supple chest to her. I quickly unlace her dress, and slide it off her shoulders. She shrugs it off and it slides down her soft, warm body, down to her feet. She unlaces my leather pants and tugs them off, never once breaking the kiss. I pull off the rest of my shirt, and pull her closer, bare flesh against bare flesh, the only sound is our heavy breathing as I pull her to the bedroom. The room is cold and dark, so I shoot a firebolt at the fireplace, and lay her down on the bed. The fire is large, and heats the room quickly as I slide my hand down her bare stomach and pause, teasingly, just before reaching her wet core. I smile as she whines is frustration and slide my hand down the rest of the way, gently spreading open her folds and sliding my fingers over her sensitive bud. She moans again, arching her back as I slowly rub in circles, increasing in speed and force gradually. She weaves her hands into my hair as I slowly trail kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and latch my mouth around one of her bare breasts. She cries out as I add another hand, continuing my movements, but inserting one finger into her tight hole. I slowly pump into her, teasing her with slow, lazy thrusts, and she whimpers. I gently nip at her nipple, and swirl my tongue around it, causing her to buck against me once more. I pause, and trail kisses to the other breast, latching onto her stiff nipple, and repeating the same steps. Her breathing picks up, and she moans again, making me even wetter. She whimpers as she gets closer to her peak, and I slow my ministrations. She groans "Please" and I can feel myself flood my undergarments with my juices. I add two more fingers, and she gasps in shock. Without giving her time to adjust, I ram my fingers into her and bite down gently on her nipple. She weaves her hands even tighter into my hair as I trail kisses down her belly, and nip at her inner thighs, teasing her. She sobs with desire and I decide to stop with the teasing and go straight for the gold. I weave my tongue in intricate patterns through her velvety soft folds, sucking up her juices as she screams in ecstasy. She clamps her thighs around my head as she hits her peak, and I lap up the rest of her juices. Panting, she pulls me up by my hair and kisses me passionately, licking the rest of her fluid from around my mouth. She untangles her hands from my hair as i pull her to me, and we lay side by side on the bed, the roaring fire keeping the chill at bay. I wrap my arms around her waist as tears start to fall from her eyes, and kiss her nose gently. Never before have I felt this way, but I know that it is time for me to let go, and move on. I stand up, releasing her, and bend down to grab a cloak, and hand it to her. I put on mine and we head to the kitchen, where the pot of stew has gone cold. SHe picks it up and places it by the fire again, and I move to grab the bowls when I hear it. I drop to the ground instinctively as the arrow mean for me, flys through the window, and embeds itself into the wall. I wrench it out of the wall and examine the tip from my spot on the ground as Rilla ducks down beside me. Sleeper darts. My stepfather's men no doubt, here to take me back to him. They wont take me alive. I hear two more arrows and I grab Rilla, rolling us toward the wall, and better cover as the two arrows hit the spots we were in. Leaving her in cover, I dash towards the table and grab my scattered clothes and weapons. I duck into the bedroom as five arrows hit the wall behind me. I pull on my clothes quickly, my practiced hands lacing up my armor quickly. I grab my longbow and arrows and perch under the window, notching an arrow and readying myself. I duck my head up slightly and wait for them to take the shot. I see one figure in the trees, perched on a branch, bow at the ready. I stand and drop down as they launch another arrow my way. I return in kind, narrowly avoiding the arrow as I swing out of cover and embed my arrow deep within the archer's skull. I hear faint sounds of outrage, and I know that their patience is wearing thin. I hear Rilla whimper in fear, and I glance over at her. Never being trained for combat can leave one feeling panicked and defenseless, and that is exactly what I see in her gaze. I smile as her and wink, hoping to pull her out of that for an instant before the real fighting begins. I sheath my bow and reach for my daggers as the sound of quiet footsteps grows closer to the door. I carefully, almost silently, creep towards the door as the footsteps stop at the threshold. After what feels like an hour, the door slams open and I spring into action, slicing through my first opponents belly, spilling his guts onto the floor. Throwing him to the ground, I move on to the second attacker driving my dagger into her chest and twisting. SHe coughs blood onto my face as I push her aside, and send my blades flying into the skulls of two more Bosmer Mercs. I reach for my spare daggers and slice the throat of one man, and twist around to kill the other. As i embed my knife into another man's skull, I hear a scream from inside the house.

"Rilla!" I call as I look back. That one mistake cost me dearly as three more advanced on me, grabbing me and throwing me onto the ground. My head hits the ground and my vision blurs as the breath rushes out of me.

"Isobelle! Help me!" I hear Rilla sobbing. Growling, I spring up and slice the three who threw me in the throat, bathing myself in their blood. Thank the Divines for advanced combat training. I scan the area quickly, searching for more people and, finding none, storm back into the house. I enter, and i hear the sounds of muffled sobbing coming from the bedroom. I enter quickly and gasp in horror. A man with a wickedly evil grin is leering down at me, and on her knees, with a knife pressed to her throat, is Rilla, tears streaming down her face.

"Vicino. I should've known he'd send his most loyal dog to bring me back." I spit with malice.

"Ah ah ah, you start talking real nice to me if you want your most lovely companion to walk out of here with her head still on her shoulders." I stand stock still, not noticing the sounds of two more men grab me from behind and push me to my knees, grabbing my arms and locking on. I struggle, but to no avail. "Now that we are all comfortable, let's talk." He smiles down at me again, with pure joy in his eyes. "You are going to come back home with me, and you will accept your punishment for killing my men," I scoff and he raises his brow. "Something funny to you?" I smile up at him.

"Those are my step-father's men, you dumb skeever's ass. You are nothing more than one of his little pets he keeps close and well fed." I flick my eyes down to his bulbous stomach, and smile sweetly. Rage flashes in his eyes, and he slides the knife slightly across Rilla's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. I feel the blood leave my face as I realize her situation fully.

"You know... I don't have to let the girl live. Your father would prefer it that way, mind you. Told me himself that he didn't want his only daughter to be flouncing about with a Strider, let alone a woman. Risky place you put your family's name in, fucking some outcast whore." I try to charge him, growling in anger, but the men are too strong. Vicino smiles again. "So really, if you agree to come back with us, we don't have to let your father know she still lives know do we?" Smart move, for a pawn to make. He knows I'd likely give them the slip before we got back to the Estate.

"Isobelle, no! You have to do this! You have to go! You can't stay here, you know what he'll do." I do know what he'll do. He'd chain me up in the basement again, leaving me there for weeks until i beg forgiveness. And the lashings... all the lashings. My back is laced with the marks of his cruelty. But I can't let her die. I know now, looking into her eyes, that I love her. I can't let her die. She must see the decision written across my face, because panic flashes in her eyes. Her breath picks up as her eyes harden with resolve. Vicino lets out a suppressed yelp as she bites down hard into his free hand, feigning and escape attempt.

"Stupid whore!" Vicino yells, and grabs her roughly by her beautiful black hair and places the knife against her neck. 'Well girl, looks like your more trouble than you are worth." He brings up the knife as I scream her name and fight with all my might against the very strong guards. Laughing maniacally, he slides the blade across her delicate skin, and crimson blood spills over her half naked form. We lock eyes as she falls to the floor, and she mouths the words 'I love you.' Tears in my eyes, I whimper,

"I love you too, Rilla." As her face and body grows still, the pool of blood reaches me, and I look into my glistening expression. Wide, ice blue eyes, delicately curved upwards are pouring a waterfall of silent tears. Long, delicate nose, leading to a full, gently curved mouth. Pale white face, smattered with dried blood and dirt. Long, thick blonde hair hanging loose around my waist, the only really noticeable sign of my half Nord blood. As I study my reflection, i wonder what Rilla had seen in me that had warranted such a sacrifice. No one would ever take a Nord/Bosmer hybrid seriously as a life partner, and until Rilla, no one did. I feel an aching emptiness as her blood warms my suddenly cold body. Determining me to be in a state of shock, they drop my arms, and I fall forward. I crawl slowly to Rilla's still warm body, and cradle her to me. Her beautiful, amber eyes stare blankly into the heavens, and I pray to Hircine, her Lord, beg for him to grant her entrance into his realm. I gently close her eyes, and kiss her forehead.

"I don't understand what you're so broken up about," Vicino calls to me. "She was a Strider, an outcast by choice. If she wanted something better than this, she would have stayed at home like a good elf, and been married to some lord. Someone who could treat her much better than you ever could. She got what she deserved, breaking tradition like that." I pull her closer, knowing she would have hated being married off to some asshole who would never treat her like an equal. I feel rage breach the cold numbness that had overtaken me. I gently lay her body down, and fold her hands over her body. I stand slowly, and I feel the dried blood crack on my skin. I turn slowly towards the three people talking in hushed tones, not realizing what I was about to do. They thought that they had broken me, but they had only awakened the burning rage I kept buried inside. I raise my hands and dual cast an fire bolt at the two lackeys, heads, and aim a third for Vicino. Screaming, they frantically try to pat out the fire. I bolt over and grab the dagger Vicino had killed my love with, and bury it in the skull of the first screaming man. The second, I kick in the balls and stab him in the throat twisting it, then dragging it across his neck. Vicino, I grab and throw to the floor. I launch two more firebolts at his balls, and he screams in agony, thrashing around in the blood of three people, putting out the fire. As he struggles to get up, I embed the knife in his side, just above the hipbone, and force it up, cutting all the way to his ribs, spilling his guts onto the floor. I grin in triumph as he falls to the floor in agony, and I grab him roughly by the collar.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you very slowly, and when I'm done, i'm going to burn you and all your friends in the yard. But I will leave your head, on a spike, as a message to anyone who tries to fuck with me again. I am not someone to be trifled with, and I have been abused too long. But how about I use some of the things done to me, on you? That sounds like a lot of fun, and obviously, you won't be going anywhere. Feel free to scream, no one will hear you. Guess that's one advantage to being a lowly Strider, eh?" And I live up to my promise, emerging an hour later, covered in the blood of four people. I carry the bodies out of the house, and throw Vicino's head onto the ground to save for later. I light up all 13 bodies, and watch them blaze for a bit, before going to a nearby tree, and cutting off a strong branch. I throw it next to the head and go inside. I clear off the table in the kitchen, and head to the bedroom. I place another log on the pile for light and heat, and gently pick up Rilla's still body. I carry her outside, past the pile of burning flesh, and over to a nearby clearing that the creek runs through. I remove her robe, and place her in the creek, washing the blood from her body and hair. When she is clean, I wrap her in clean furs, and carry her back into the house. Returning to the room, I sift through her drawers until I find her favorite green dress. I carefully dress her, and brush out her hair. Leaving her there on the table, I go back outside, and build a pyre. The sun is just brightening the horizon as I carry her body to the pyre and place her gently upon the furs and branches. I say a brief prayer to the Divines, and ready the torch. Just as the sun breaches the horizon, I throw the torch onto the pyre, and pray to Auriel for his blessing and guidance, as her body is consumed by the hungry flame. As the sun continues to rise, and the fire burns, I sharpen the spike and hammer it into the ground. I pick up Vicino's head and slam it down onto the spike. I smile at his face, eyes rolled back, mouth agape, blood smeared over every inch. Sighing, I head back into the house and grab my things, pack food, and upon scanning the room for anything I had missed, I see Rilla's necklace still laying on the floor by the fireplace. I walk over to it and pick it up. It is an emerald, set into a silver snake design. I slide the blood encrusted jewel over my head and head out of the house for the final time. Blinking in the sunlight I look back at the trees of Valenwood. For so long, it's beautiful woods had been a gilded prison of gold. I look up at the snowy mountains of a strange new land, and a small, strange happiness stirs in me as I feel the stirrings of something foreign to me. Free, i feel free. For the first time, I am free. I smile at the thought, as I close the door behind me, and head towards the border of a land so strange, that it would change my very being. Ulfric... father, I will find you, and I will know the truth...


	2. Chapter 2

"Divines..." I breathe as I finally reach the peak of the mountain. I pull myself up and brush the snow off of my bloodstained armor. Afraid to stop, I had not had the time to make myself fur armor out of the skins I had packed into my bag. I look up and gasp as I take in my surroundings. Past the sharp edges of the snow covered mountains, the land rolls in gentle waves, gradually giving way to snowy trees and disappearing into the horizon. I pull up my map and trace the paths of the rivers. I try to plan a route down, but am distracted by the looming shadow of a mountain over the small city of Whiterun. I look up to the top, where the clouds have gathered to hide the peak of the so called 'Throat of the World.' I feel a sense of Deja Vu sweep over me as my eyes pass over High Hrothgar. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and plan my route across the mountains. I finally decide to make camp in the valley, next to the river, and see what game I can catch before heading off in the morning. It takes me the rest of the day to climb my way down the rocky mountain face, and night is just starting to fall as i reach the river. Working quickly, I grab as many dry branches and tinder as I can, and build myself a small fire to keep warm. I slide my pack off, and drop it next to the fire, sifting through it's contents. I pull out my canteen and fill it from the river. I place it next to the fire to warm it and I roll out the furs I brought with me and begin cutting through them with my knife. I pull out a thick cord and lace it through a needle and begin working on a cloak to keep me warm. In the valley, it is still warm enough to survive, and I cannot see my breath in the air, but the closer I get to Skyrim, the colder it gets. The air is very thin as well, and I find it hard to adjust. I have never left my Homeland before, in all my 95 years. Perhaps, if I were not a bastard, I would've seen the world at some man's side, as his bride. Or be subjected to more torture and rape. I shake my head to clear these thoughts as I wrap my finished cloak around myself. A perfect fit, or course. I always was good with a needle. I lay it out on the ground, and take a swig of the warm water in my canteen. I place it back next to the fire and lay back on the soft furs. Looking up at the stars, I sigh. Rilla always loved the stars. She said that every star was the soul of someone who had passed away._ What a joke._ The sky looks no different than it did two nights before. _Stop living with your head in the clouds Isobelle. She's gone, let the dead rest._ I sigh heavily and lean my head back further. Just as I am about to doze off, a slight movement in my peripheral catches my eye. Slowly, I raise myself, acting as if I had seen nothing, and I adjust my position to get a better view. Two yellow eyes, small and close to the ground, are peeping out at me. I stand slowly, so as not to disturb the creature, and scan the rest of the area. It appears that the creature is alone. I move towards it, and it takes off into the trees, racing silently through the underbrush. Feeling slightly uneasy, I sit back down and wait for a good hour. Finally, after feeling sure that the creature is gone, I lay back down and fall into a dreamless sleep. I am woken to the sound of birds as the sunrise approaches. I grab my bow and creep towards the edge of the woods, hoping to catch something to eat for the journey. I manage to kill two pheasants, and a quail. I take my catch over to the fire and grab some branches to light it up again. Once I get it started, I pluck the feathers off the birds and clean them, before skewering them on sticks and placing them over the fire. Its just as I've begun packing everything back up, when I hear a slight rustling in the branches to my right. I look over, and see those two yellow eyes staring into my own once more. I stand slowly once more, and when it makes no sign of moving, I take a few steps closer. I hear it growl slightly, as my foot moves to take another step. I pause, and slowly reach for my daggers, just in case. The creature follows this movement with its eyes, and then takes off once more. After it has left, I examine the area it was in, and find huge, wolf-like tracks. But this creature is much larger than any I've seen before. Perhaps it's a Direwolf, a rare breed. My eyes glaze over as I remember Rilla telling me about them.

_"They say that the Direwolf holds the very spirit of the wild. To kill one... in the old days they considered it a sin. A spit in the face of the Divines." She moves closer, a mischievous glint in her eye. I grab her close, and nibble on her ear. She gasps and pulls back. "It was said, that if you were to ever look one in the eyes, your soul would be consumed by the power of the beast, that you would turn into one, doomed to live as an outcast, never to look another in the face again, lest history repeat itself." She giggles. "Perhaps that is why I felt compelled to make a home here. I have looked straight into the eyes of such a beast, and the call of the Wilds has never left me since."_

_"Well, how fortunate it is, that I was able to run across you here, and keep your lonely soul company." I laugh. Her face grows serious, and I instantly regret my words._

_"I am not lonely. I am surrounded by life incarnate." She smiles at that. "I am not like those other elves... the ones who play at love, and dabble in friendship."_

_"I know you aren't, love. I never mean it that way." She pulls me close._

_"I know you didn't, Iso. I know you didn't..."_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and smile to myself. I suppose now I too, will be consumed by the desire to stay in the woods. I laugh slightly, shaking my head. What a small world it is, to be confronted by such a beast, when the call of wild lands had already claimed my soul. Perhaps by gazing into her Wild touched eyes, the power touched me as well. Smiling to myself, I pack all of my things, and swing my pack over my shoulder, and pull my loose hair into a tight braid. I stomp out the fire and begin to make my way through the valley, and up the mountain. Eventually, I lose track of the time, and it is nearing sunset when I finally reach the crest of the final mountain. Taking the route through the valley cut my journey time in half, leaving me with only two more mountains to traverse before I enter the flatlands. I pull out my map to read in the dying light, and trace my new route. If I follow this pilgrims path to the Ancient's Ascent, I can veer west towards Peaks Shade Tower and make camp there for the night before heading off to Falkreath. Once I get there, I can sell my skins, and buy a horse, make my way up to Riverwood for a few days, see about making some money. Then I'll buy some food and be on my way._ Seems easy enough..._ _maybe I'll even explore some ancient ruins before heading up to meet my father. I wonder what he'll be like_... It's right as I have this thought, that my ears make out the distant sounds of laughter and singing. I can just make it out... "Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red..." I examine my surroundings. With night approaching quickly, I will have no choice but to make camp soon, but even with this cold night air, I wouldn't want to start a fire that they could see. They could be bandits for all I know. My only option is to scout out the area, and see if it would be safe to approach them and make camp with them. _**It would be safer that way anyway, if Ardric's men come looking for you again.**__ Yes, yes, I know. But what if they're bandits or slavers? __**Don't be seen.**_ I scoff at the voice in my head. Every now and then, when I would be really lonely, locked away in the basement, I would hear a voice in my head that would tell me everything would be ok. More and more often, it seems, this strange voice will pop into my head and speak to me, telling me things and encouraging me. Something my mother never did. _You know... if people knew I heard a voice in my head, the would probably have me locked up for being crazy. __**The solution to that problem is simple, don't tell them I speak to you.**_ I bark a laugh, and clap my hand over my mouth. I crouch down quickly and wait. When the sounds of relverie have not died down, I slowly stand back up. _You're going to get me in trouble! __**I did nothing, I was simply stating an obvious solution to allay your fears.**__ Well obviously I'm not going to tell anyone about you, that would be crazy. __**Indeed it would, my darling, indeed it would.**_ I slowly creep my way towards the east side of the mountain, and the sounds of singing get louder and louder, until I finaly see the light from the fire glowing on the trees. I hear a slight growl next to me, and I whip around. It's those same yellow eyes, wide and unblinking, staring at my through the bushes. It growls again, low and quiet, and gently whines. I creep towards it, and it backs up just as slowly. I pick up my pace a little, and it returns in kind. It whines once more, low and long, before snorting at me. I shake my head at it, feeling the chill of the night seep through the furs. _Silly animal, it's too cold to play games._ I turn back around to head towards the camp, when I feel it grab onto my cloak and pull. I whip around, snarling and it growls low once more before taking off into the trees. Feeling rather proud of myself for being able to intimidate such a fierce animal, I once again make my way silently to the camp. Crouching low, I take cover behind some trees and watch with wide eyes at the sight before me. Large, muscular Nord men and women are dancing about the fire, all dressed in blue light armor. Near the back is a large tent, with two men inside. One wearing a uniform made of bear skin, a bear's head resting proudly atop his head. Next to him is a blonde man, with a hair braided in places and swept back, and a light beard. His armor is made of some type of fur, and metal, making him look like some type of Lord. _Perhaps he is a general. __**No, my dear, He is far more important than that.**__ Who is he? __**He... is the Leader of a rebellion.**__ Rebellion? In Skyrim? I thought this was undisputed Legion lands. __**Not anymore my dear, not anymore. This man is trouble, for everyone. Leave this place, it is not safe here. We should heed the Direwolf's warning.**__ Warning? What was it..._ it's then that I hear screams break out on the far east side of the camp. Everyone scrambles for a weapon as Legion soldiers begin pouring in from both sides. _**Isobelle, we must leave... NOW!**_ I turn away from the screams of dying men and begin to creep my way towards the next mountain. Before I can react, I hear the sounds of running, followed by a heavy blow to the head.

"An elf? Here?"

"Didn't know he was bringing his servants along with him..."

"Look at her, there's no way she's a part of his company, clothes a mess, covered in... blood?"

"Nothing to be done for it now. Lirea, see that she is stripped of belongings and put her with the others, that includes the clothes..."

"Yes sir!" I feel warm, rough hands on my skin right before my vision swims, and I plunge into darkness...

I am woken by a jolt as the wagon slowly makes its path downwards. My vision is still foggy as I try to take in my surroundings. Before me is a blonde, muscular man with pale blue eyes, to his left is another man, much smaller with dark brown hair and eyes, clothed in the same rags I am. And to my right, bound and gagged, is the Lord the voice warned me about. I do not miss his hungry eyes roaming over my lithe form, and I feel slightly ill.

"Hey, you. Finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there."

'Damn you Stormcloaks..." Stormcloaks? What? That doesn't make any sense. _Why would they name a rebellion after my Father? Hello?_ I sigh, the voice has left me once again, and in a time of great need at that. My eyes catch a glimpse of a large white animal following our carraige throught the trees, flashing yellow eyes at me. My heart warms as I realize it is the same Direwolf that tried to save me from this. "What's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" I feel my heart stop.

"Ulfric... the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion... and if they captured you... Oh Gods, where are they taking us?" Oh Gods indeed. If this truly is my Father, and he truly is the Leader of a rebellion against the legion... I sigh.

"They are taking us to our execution, obviously. Nothing to be done for it now, I suppose." I look to the sky as I say this, feeling the pull of something like destiny, tuggin at my soul. I suppose this was meant to be then... it certainly feels as if it is. I look over at my father as the others talk, hoping to catch his eye, so I can tell him. When he does finally look at me, it is with such malice that I instantly flinch and look away. Oh well, not like he could say anything anyway. No reason to make him feel bad about getting his daughter killed. I feel very uneasy, and shift slightly aways from him, brushing knees with the other Blonde.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." I flinch again and scooch back to my original spot. It is clear to me that my kind are not welcome here. He looks up at me apologetically, as if to say, not you. "This is Helgen," He looks around searchingly. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here... I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in." He laughs humorlessly. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Behind us I hear a boy talking to his father, ignorant of what is about to happen.

"But I want to watch the soldiers." His father sends him inside, but I can tell the boy will still find a way to watch. We pull up next to a tower and we all hop out, waiting for our names to be called. Lokir, the coward, makes a run for it when his name is called. I am the last one standing by the carriage when they finally realize I'm not on their list.

"Wait, you there! Step forward." I slowly walk towards the dark haired, kind eyed man. He looks me up and down and back to his list, brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

I roll my shoulders back and hold my head high. "Isobelle..." I struggle for a last name, quickly deciding on Rilla's "Filarial, of Valenwood, sir."

He shakes his head and writes something on the list. "You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim, elf. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block."

He sighs. "By your orders, Captain." He turns back to me and murmurs "I'm sorry, we'll have your remains shipped back to Valenwood for burial." I nod and smile slightly at him for this small kindness. "Follow the Captain... prisoner..."


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as the loud-mouthed man who went before me gets his head cleaved from his shoulders, and lands in a basket. _Lovely._ I glance over at my father..._ the Voice... he knows how to use the damn voice. No wonder they gagged him, he would've shouted his way through his captors easily had they not._ **_His use of the voice is corrupt, I sense a darkness in him. _**_Oh hush, you sense a darkness in everyone.__** This is different. **__Oh? How so?__** Quiet child, now your path is clear.**__ Yea, clearly I'm going to get my head chopped off. One hell of a path I got._ A second roar echos through the valley, silencing my internal dialogue.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" The kind man looks over at the Captain for confirmation.

"I said, next prisoner!"

"By the Divines, very snappish today, are we? You nearly bit my head off." Nervous laughter follows my snarky remark, and the kind man smiles at me humorlessly.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." I roll my shoulders back and raise my chin as I make my way to the block. To think, I came all this way, so close to telling my father who I am, only to end up looking down upon a head that has, quite frankly, seen better days. I meet the man's warm brown eyes and he holds my gaze as the Captain, surprisingly, gently pushes me onto my knees, and bends me over the block. I look up at the masked headsman and his bloody axe, as yet another roar slices through the air, and a gust of wind stirs the trees atop the mountain. I hear the rushing of wingbeats, as a large mass soars over the ridge, and another, much louder roar washes over the valley.

"What in Oblivion is that?" I hear General Tullius exclaim.

"Sentries, what do you see?" is she blind? Does she not see the beast flying this way? It lands atop the tower, and with one last thrust of its wings, sends the headsman flying. It opens its mouth, whispering strange words, which blast through the air, summoning a swirl of clouds and knocking me onto my side, a good foot from the block. Flaming rocks hail down upon us, and chaos erupts all around me as soldiers get into position, and civilians make a break for it.

"Hey elf!" I look up in a blurry haze, only barley making out the face of the Nord from the wagon. He gestures frantically for me to follow. "Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" He stands and starts running towards a tower. "This way!" I follow him, barely keeping myself from falling over the debris. I leap through the door and it slams shut behind me. I can barely hear anything, and my eyes struggle to bring the room into focus as I turn around to face the muffled, yet deep timbre of another man's voice.

I look between the two blurry men, barely able to make out the words "Legends don't burn down villages" Must be referring to the flying demon outside._ A fucking dragon. Like we needed one of those in our already fucked up world._

"Up through the tower! Let's go!" The first man takes off, and I follow, feeling eyes on my back as I make my way up. I look down and see Ulfric looking up at me, and the look on his face turns my blood to ice. _Why does he make me feel so dirty?_ My question never receives an answer as the dragon busts through the wall on the landing, and roasts one of the men alive. Ralof pulls me up from where I have crouched, and leads me quickly up to where the dragon had just been. " See the inn on the other side?" He points below us and I nod, dreading his next words. "Jump through the roof and keep going!" I take a few steps back to get a good momentum, but I don't want to leave them behind. "Go! We'll follow when we can!" I nod and take a running leap and soar across the gap, landing hard on my side. I push myself up and take a deep breath, but I am suffocated by smoke. It hangs thick and heavy in the air as I make my way towards the other side, looking for stairs. I fall through a hole in the floor, and barely have enough time to take another choking breath, before I spot the exit. I race towards it and emerge into the light. I brace my arms on my legs and take deep breaths and attempt to cough out the burning sensation in my chest as the dragon continues to burn everything around me.

"Don't look up, just focus on me!" A familiar voice calls. I look around and find that the kind man is trying to coax the same child who wanted to watch the soldiers over to him. The shadow of the beast grows large and the man visibly panics. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" The beast lands right behind the boy as he takes off running. "That a boy, You're doing great." They run for cover, and the man gestures to an elder "Torolf!" to get out of the way and into cover as the dragon lets out a geyser of flame. "Gods...Everyone get back!" He grabs me by the waist and slams me to the ground as the flames lick at the place i was standing. He lies on top of me, my bound hands pinned between us. He looks surprised to see me alive. "Still alive prisoner?" A note of admiration enters his voice as he hauls me to my feet. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." I nod at him and he tells his friend, Gunmar, to look after the boy. "I'm going to find General Tullius and join the defence."

"Gods guide you Hadvar!" The man calls as we take off running.

"Hadvar, eh? Quite the interesting name you've got there."

"Stay close to the wall!" He shouts to me as he crouches down. I follow suit, staying a respectful arms distance as the beast lands right above us, his wing almost brushing my side. I scoot away from it and press against Hadvar. I look up as the creatures powerful jaws open, and another stream of flame erupts from his mouth. I must be crazy, but I swear it's saying something, I just can't make it out under the roar of the flame. It takes off, and Hadvar doesn't miss a beat, shooting up and taking off. "Quickly, follow me!" I race after him through another burning building, tactfully ignoring the burning corpses and the sickly sweet smell of the smoke. I hear General Tullius shout to head to the keep, and Hadvar changes course. I follow him down a hill and through an archway into what looks to be a military outpost. "It's you and me, Prisoner. Stay close!" I pick up the pace as we run into the stormcloak man who had me jump into the inn. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" I start at the force of the anger in this seemingly gentle man's voice.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

"You! Come on! Into the keep!"

"With me, prisoner. Let's go!" The dragon swoops overhead again, and Hadvar turns back to see if I follow. His warm, brown eyes seem to call out to me, and I glance over in Ralof's direction. He's already run inside. I make my choice and run towards Hadvar. He grabs me by the waist and barrels through the door, slamming it shut behind us. He releases me and moves into what looks to be the barracks. "Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" I stay silent as I struggle against my bindings. "We should keep moving." He looks over at me, and purses his lips. "Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." He unsheathes a dagger as I step forward, and gently takes my hands and cuts through the rope in one swift motion. He looks down at my ragged clothes. "I'm sure you could find some clothes in that chest over there." I nod and head towards it, pocketing some gold pieces along the way. I approach the chest and open it to find some Imperial Armor, a sword, and a key. I slip off my tunic and foot wraps before sliding on the worn armor and shoes. The fit is tight, and uncomfortable, but still flexible enough. I swing my new sword a few times, before noticing that Hadvar is staring at me. "Lets keep moving. That thing is still out there." He heads towards the door and pulls a chain on the wall, opening the trapdoor, and steps through. I follow him around he corner when the sound of voices meets my ears. "Hear that?" He whispers, I nod and pause. "Stormcloaks." As we get closer to the door, he turns back to me, his hands up in a placating gesture. "Maybe we can reason with them" I roll my eyes.

"Yea, as if today was any indication of how reasonable they can be, then we should be fine." _Had me jump out a damn window... Divines help us all._ I pull the chain and he walks in, and before he can get two words out, I hear them unsheath their weapons. I spring into action, quickly assessing the situation. There are two people, a woman with a simple sword and hide shield, and a large man wielding a great sword. Hadvar lunges towards the man, and their swords clash, Hadvar, form impeccable, nearly runs through the larger man, but the woman slices at his back, ripping through his armor. I lunge myself towards her, dealing blow after blow with her. Distantly I realize that the large man falls, and I deliver a swift kick to the woman's unguarded knee. I slice my sword across her belly and she screams in agony, falling to the floor as her insides spill forth. I lean in close and whisper "Your form could use a little work." Her eyes widen in fear as I draw back and end her. I kneel down and sift through the contents of her pack, and find it sorely lacking. Had her armor not have been ruined by her blood, I would have stripped her of it and kept it to sell. Hadvar moves toward the door, fiddling with the lock and curses under his breath as I loot the larger man.

"It's locked!" I clear my throat and he looks over at me. I hold up the key from the chest and his eyes light up. I toss it to him and he unlocks the door as I stuff the man's armor into my new knapsack. We head through the door and down the stairs, the sounds of the dragon slowly fading. We enter a dimly lit hallway, where up ahead is a group of people. We pick up our pace to catch up to them when the dragon screeches once more, and the roof collapses in front of us. "Damn, that dragon sure doesn't give up." I sigh and open a doorway to my left and step through into a well lit store room/kitchen. Around the corner are two more stormcloak men, and I spring into action, nearly decapitating one, and rolling out of the way of the others sword. I hear a grunt and the sound of metal against bone as Hadvar digs his sword into the other man's spine, and pushes it through his heart.

"Thank you." He nods, wiping the blood off of his sword.

"An old storeroom." He gestures to our surroundings. "See if you can find some potions. They might come in handy." He walks over to the desk and props himself up on the table, obviously in pain from the wound on his back. I rifle through the whole room, only finding three health potions and two magic potions. I sheath my sword and walk over to him.

"Here, let me see your back." He looks confused but does as I say. I place my hand on his wound gently and summon a ball of healing light. He sighs in relief as my magic stitches up his muscle and skin. "You should have told me it was bad, I could've helped you sooner." I examine the area where the new pink scar has formed, making sure i had gotten it all.

"I didn't realize you were a healer." I laugh.

"I am many things, but a healer, I am not. I am, however, well versed in magic." He nods, and turns to face me.

"Done then? This way." He opens the door and charges off towards another set of stairs, where the sound of combat meets my ears once more. "The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these." I feel my breath catch in my throat at the first sight of the cages. My skin grows cold as Hadvar rushes forward into the fray, defending the other two Imperials. I shake off the feeling and dive into combat seconds too late. Hadvar cuts down the last woman, and turns to look at me with confusion in his eyes. He rushes towards me, "Why did you not fight?" I shake my head and offer him a shaky smile.

"Well it was a three to two battle. I knew you would be fine." I shrug nonchalantly and sift through the contents of the first stormcloak's pack. I hear Hadvar sigh in frustration and I try to still my shaking hands.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades."

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" I move to the barred room and begin taking gold and weapons from the shelves and walls, stuffing them neatly in the pack.

"A dragon?" He scoffs and moves to watch me. I try to avoid looking around the room too much. "Don't make up nonsense." I move to the knapsack on the table and empty it, examining the lockpicks and the book beside it. Next to it is a bloodstained dagger. I ignore it and move to stand beside Hadvar.

"Wait a second. Looks like there's something in this cage." I follow Hadvar to the locked cage where a novice mage is lying dead amongst gold and a spell book.

"Don't bother with that. Lost the key ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks." Hadvar turns to me with a look of disgust at that.

"See if you can get it open with some picks. We'll need everything we can get." I nod and get to work, feeling a sense of Deja Vu.

_The room is dark and damp, and my skin aches where the sores have opened up again. I try to summon some healing light, but to no avail. I'm too weak, I need something to eat or I'll never get to heal myself, and it will probably get infected. I look around, and a small plate by the door catches my attention. I shuffle over to it, and clutch at the crumbs of stale bread left to me by my father's men. I practically inhale it, ignoring the taste of mold and slime. It lands in my belly with a hollow plop as my hands skim the plate once more. My hands brush against a round, metal pointed object, to small to be used as a real weapon. My hands fumble over it, and I realize its a lockpick! My heart soars with joy at the thought of leaving this cursed home forever. My unpracticed hands try to coax the lock into a proper position and i get to work. I scream in frustration as I realize I need something to turn the lock once the pins are in place._ Damn it!** Patience my child, patience. There will come a day when you have the skills to leave here, but you must have patience. Heal yourself, don't let yourself become sick and complacent to him**._ I nod and I settle back as the light from a torch approaches and a man's voice calls out._

"Grab what you can and lets go. We don't have all day." Hadvar leans in close as I spring the lock and shake the memory away. "What happened?" I shake my head and fill the pack with the supplies and robes. I take off after him, leaving the room and down a hallway lined with prison cells. I start to shake as I pass by each one. We move down into a room with hanging cages and fire. I shake off the memories that try to grab at me, as we head to the hole in the wall at the back.


End file.
